peelfandomcom-20200213-history
27 December 2001
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *2001-12-27 ;Comments *Complete show including 2001 Festive Fifty, part 3 *Start of show: 'And the tension mounts indeed, Steven. Welcome to all of you in the nation, wherever you are, to Peel Acres.' *John effectively tricks his listeners by playing the White Stripes and leaving listeners to guess whether it made the chart or not. Sessions *None Tracklisting *White Stripes: 'Fell In Love With A Girl (LP-White Blood Cells)' (Sympathy For The Record Industry) :(JP: 'Does that mean that it's not in the top ten or top eighteen of the Festive Fifty...or is this part of some fatuous double bluff? You'll have to keep listening to find out.') *Dry Hustle: 'Do It Quite Sloppily (12 inch)' (Jotter) *Pinhole: 'City Living (EP-Breaking Hearts And Windows)' (Thrill City) *James Cotton: 'Mind Your Manners-The Public Safety Mix (12 inch EP-Mind Your Manners)' (Ghostly International) *Laura Cantrell: 'Queen Of The Coast (CD-Not The Tremblin' Kind)' (Spit & Polish) *Desaparecidos: 'Mall Of America (CD-Read Music, Speak Spanish)' (Wichita) *Phantom Ghost: 'Perfect Lovers-Alter Ego Club Mix (12 inch)' (Ladomat 2000) *Winifred Atwell: 'Five Finger Boogie (10 inch)' (Philips) (Pig's Big 78 2001) :(JP: 'One of the biggest stars of my childhood, and I used to think she was quite wonderful.') *Dalek & Amani: 'Ride Me (Hu Pjacir) (12 inch)' (Flesh) 2001 Festive Fifty: Numbers 18-01 *'18': Strokes, 'The Modern Age (CD-Is This It)' (Rough Trade) :(JP: 'I have to tell you that members of my own family are so interested in the Festive Fifty that three of them have gone to the pub, William is watching the TV, and I'm not sure what the other one is doing.') *'17': Belle And Sebastian, 'Jonathan David (EP-Sing Jonathan David)' (Jeepster Recordings) :(JP: 'The Pig's doing the Guardian crossword, that'll give her something to do for the rest of the evening. :At number 16, a track I'd have picked for meself, I think, if I'd had a vote.') *'16': Half Man Half Biscuit, 'Vatican Broadside (EP-Editor's Recommendation)' (Probe Plus) By half a minute, the shortest track ever to make the Festive Fifty, clocking in at 30 seconds. :(JP: 'One of the most profound questions of the year, I'd say.') He is referring to the rousing final chorus, which asks, "Who the fucking hell are Slipknot?" *'15': Detroit Cobras, 'Shout Bama Lama (CD-Life, Love And Leaving)' (Sympathy For The Record Industry) An Otis Redding cover. *'14': Miss Black America, 'Human Punk (EP-Adrenaline Junkie Class-A Mentalist)' (R>E>P>E>A>T) *'13': Half Man Half Biscuit, 'Bob Wilson Anchorman (EP-Editor's Recommendation)' (Probe Plus) *'12': Saloon, 'Impact (split 7 inch with Sonic Catering Band)' (Glamour Puss) *'11': Meanwhile, Back In Communist Russia..., 'Morning After Pill (CD-Indian Ink)' (Jitter) *'10': Mogwai, 'My Father My King (EP-My Father My King)' (Rock Action) Due to the very quiet start of this, the emergency tape cuts in, to JP's considerable chagrin, as noted above. :(JP: 'Well, I'm sorry we had to muck that up for you. It seems the technology doesn't exist at Radio 1 to cope with quiet bits of records. I must ask the people over at Radio 3 how they manage to do it, because when you hear things like Handel's 'Messiah', you don't hear bits of S Club 7 being banged over the top of the quiet bits. At least, I don't think you do.') *'09': New Order, 'Crystal (CD single)' (London) *'08': Camera Obscura, 'Eighties Fan (7 inch)' (Andmoresound) :(JP: 'Well, I think my blood pressure probably just hit its 2001 high.') *'07': Strokes, 'Hard To Explain (CD-Is This It)' (Rough Trade) :(JP: 'Moment of panic there, of course, when the record stopped briefly. I thought I should start talking about my tits, or what I was going to have done with my hair just to cover the gap.') *'06': White Stripes, 'Fell In Love With A Girl (LP-White Blood Cells)' (Sympathy For The Record Industry) (JP: 'It was a bluff.') *'05': Strokes, 'Last Nite (CD-Is This It)' (Rough Trade) *'04': Bearsuit, 'Hey Charlie Hey Chuck (7 inch)' (Sickroom Gramophonic Collective) *'03': Cinerama, 'Health And Efficiency (CD single)' (Manifesto) *'02': White Stripes, 'Hotel Yorba (CD single)' (XL Recordings) :(JP: 'So we come to number one in this year's Festive Fifty, and this gets the whole-hearted endorsement of us here at Peel Acres this year.') *'01': Melys, 'Chinese Whispers (EP-Chinese Whispers)' (Sylem) :(JP: 'Well, I feel quite emotional about that....we're celebrating here at Peel Acres with champagne, and I hope they are doing so at Betws-Y-Coed as well (noises off from family)...Thanks very much for listening.') File ;Name *2001-12-27 JP011227.mp3 ;Length *02:00:07 ;Other *Very good sound at 128 kbps ;Available * Mooo ;Footnotes Category:2001 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Festive Fifty